yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Exercise No. 1
|next = Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah! }} is the first ending theme for the Yo-kai Watch anime. This ending theme is one of the most popular Yo-kai Watch songs, especially when it became a hit in Japan. It has been used in other Yo-kai Watch-related games, with some of them being spin-offs. Overview The song features a dance pattern that is reminiscent of the morning Japanese radio gymnastics, an activity that has been used throughout Japan as a way of exercise. The lyrics are themed after occurrences Yo-kai cause, thus blaming them in the end for their problems. Alongside the Gera Gera Po Song, it has become one of the best Yo-kai Watch songs, especially at the time when the franchise was popular, which encouraged people to make dance covers of them. The song originally first appeared in Yo-kai Taiso Dai-ichi Puzzle da nyan, which was released after the original video game came out in 2013, before the anime series debuted at the beginning of 2014. Due to the popularity, it has gone on to appear in Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version and other games such as Taiko no Tatsujin Kimidori. Ending Anime Short version Full version Lyrics |-|English (Ending version)= Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm stayin' in! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend? Let's go with the flow, We can shake it to & fro Spending time with me! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, watch-chi-chi! Kai kai Ki ki Kui kui Ke ke Come on Yo-kai Watch with me! Somehow once again I overslept today It seems I was just awake inside of my own dreams Why am I such a sleepyhead? Why am I such a dreamyhead? DWA-HA-HA! Let's blame the Yo-kai! It's all their fault! (All their fault!) Watch! What time is it? Big time! Again! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm stayin' in! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend? Let's go with the flow, We can shake it to & fro Spending time with me! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, watch-chi-chi! Kai kai Ki ki Kui kui Ke ke Come on Yo-kai Watch with me! |-|English (Full version)= "The Yo-kai Exercise is about to begin! Get on your feet and move along!" Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm stayin' in! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend? Let's go with the flow, We can shake it to & fro Spending time with me! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, watch-chi-chi! Kai kai Ki ki Kui kui Ke ke Come on Yo-kai Watch with me! Somehow once again I overslept today It seems I was just awake inside of my own dreams Why am I such a sleepyhead? Why am I such a dreamyhead? DWA-HA-HA! Let's blame the Yo-kai! It's all their fault! (All their fault!) Watch! What time is it? Big time! Again! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm stayin' in! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend? Let's go with the flow, We can shake it to & fro Spending time with me! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, watch-chi-chi! Kai kai Ki ki Kui kui Ke ke Come on Yo-kai Watch with me! What did I do to make her leave me now? She knows I'm hot as heck, it makes no sense to me! How did I get dumped by her? How did I get trumped by her? DWA-HA-HA! Let's blame the Yo-kai! It's all their fault! (All their fault!) Watch! What time is it? Heartbreak time! Again! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so i'm stayin' in! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend? Let's Go with the Flow, We can shake it to & fro Spending time with me! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, watch-chi-chi! Kai kai Kee kee Kui kui Kei kei Come on Yo-kai Watch with me! Today I went and ate some big ol' brussel's sprouts That was weird because their taste is not for me How could I eat those brussel's sprouts? What on earth is a brussel's sprout? DWA-HA-HA! Let's blame the Yo-kai! It's all their fault! (All their fault!) Watch! What time is it? Veggie time! Again! OK! Let's try it one more verse! Please tell me why my poop smells just like rotten eggs When the food I eat is mostly corn and greens? Why does my poop stink so badly? Why does your poop look so sadly? DWA-HA-HA! Let's blame the Yo-Kai! It's all their fault! (All their fault!) Watch! What time is it? Stinky time! Again! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai are out so I'm stayin' in! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Yo-kai won't you be my friend? Let's go with the flow, We can shake it to & fro Spending time with me! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, watch-chi-chi! Kai kai Ki ki Kui kui Ke ke Come on Yo-kai Watch with me! |-|Japanese (Ending version)= |-|Japanese (Full version)= |-|Korean (Ending version)= |-|Korean (Full version)= |-|French= |-|European Spanish= Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, ¿hola cómo estás? Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, mi amigo serás. Déjate llevar, baila sin parar pasando el tiempo junto a mí. ¡Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch-chi-chi! KAI-KAI KI-KI KUI-KUI KE-KE vamos Yo-kai Watch-chi-chi. Me dormí otra vez, no sé ni como fue. Pensé que parecía todo tan real. Tengo sueño y no sé por qué. Estoy dormido y no sé por qué. DWA, HA, HA! La culpa es de los Yo-kai. ¡Culpable son, culpable son! Reloj, ¿qué hora es? Big Time! ¡Otra vez! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, ¿hola cómo estás? Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, mi amigo serás. Déjate llevar, baila sin parar pasando el tiempo junto a mí. ¡Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch-chi-chi! KAI-KAI KI-KI KUI-KUI KE-KE vamos Yo-kai Watch-chi-chi! |-|Latino Spanish= Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, ¿yo saldré si afuera estàs? Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, mi amigo tú serás. Sigamos el ritmo, podemos sacudirnos, contigo quiero estar! ¡Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, mi reloj! KAI-KAI KI-KI KUI-KUI KE-KE ¡un celular Yo-kai así! De algún modo dornido me quedé, parecía estar despierto adentro de mis sueños. ¿Por qué soy tan dormilón? ¿Por qué soy tan soñador? DWA, HA, HA! Culpa a los Yo-kai, ¡Siempre es asi, simpre si! Reloj, ¿qué hora es? ¡Hora de irse! ¡Otra vez! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, ¿yo saldré si afuera estàs? Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, mi amigo tú serás. Sigamos el ritmo, podemos sacudirnos, contigo quiero estar! ¡Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, mi reloj! KAI-KAI KI-KI KUI-KUI KE-KE ¡un celular Yo-kai así! |-|Italian= |-|Portuguese |-|German= Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Wenn die Yo-kai kommen, dann bleibe ich zuhaus' Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Komm schon Yo-kai, komm schon heraus Tanzen wir, tanzen wir, denn es macht so viel Spaß Wir sind beste Freunde Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch-chi-chi! Kai kai ki ki Kui kui kei kei Komm schon Yo-kai Watch-chi-chi! Heute morgen kam ich nicht aus dem Bett Dabei war ich im Traum echt hellwach und voll Energie Warum bin ich morgens immer müde und nie fit? Warum bin ich morgens immer müde und nie fit? O-ha-ha-ha! Die Yo-kai sind schuld! Ganz ohne Zweifel, sie sind schuld! Watch! Wie spät ist es? Zeit zu tanzen! Los geht's! Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Wenn die Yo-kai kommen, dann bleibe ich zuhaus' Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Komm schon Yo-kai, komm schon heraus Tanzen wir, tanzen wir, denn es macht so viel Spaß Wir sind beste Freunde Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch-chi-chi! Kai kai ki ki Kui kui kei kei Komm schon Yo-kai Watch-chi-chi! |-|Dutch |-|Russian |-|Turkish= Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Disardaysa Ben Çikmam Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Arkadasim Olmaz Misin? Biz Gezeriz Biz Çosariz, Biz Çok Egleniriz Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch Icin! Kos Kos Gel Gel Kos Kos Gel Gel Kos Gel Yo-kai Watch Icin! BUGÜN GEÇ UYANDIM BUNU RÜYAMDA GÖRDÜM NİYE BU KADAR UYKULUYUM VE UYKUCUYU NİYE BU KADAR UYKULUYUM BEN NİYE BU KADAR UYKUCUYUM BEN BUNLAR HEP YO-KAI YÜZÜNDEN YÜZÜNDEN SAAT SAAT KAÇ KOVALAMAAÇ TEKRAAR Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Disardaysa Ben Çikmam Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai, Yo-kai Arkadasim Olmaz Misin? Biz Gezeriz Biz Çosariz, Biz Çok Egleniriz Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch Icin! Kos Kos Gel Gel Kos Kos Gel Gel Kos Gel Yo-kai Watch Icin! Kos Kos Gel Gel Kos Kos Gel Gel Kos Gel Yo-kai Watch Icin! Characters Humans * Nate * Katie * Eddie * Bear Yo-kai * Jibanyan * Manjimutt * Wiglin * Komasan * Walkappa * Sproink * Whisper * Thornyan * Baddinyan * Robonyan * Shogunyan Trivia * This ending has been dubbed into over thirty-three different languages, making it the most-translated song. The second is Yo-kai Watch feat. Swampy Marsh. * In the Chinese-Cantonese dub, this ending was used until EP076 and the next one wasn't used for some reason. * Sproink is the only character who does not appear in the long version. * This was originally the most-used ending theme for 24 episodes, tying with Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!, before Oyasumi Sanka from Yo-kai Watch Shadowside broke the record. * In the Arabic dub, the scenes of Sproink were removed due to Islamic censorship laws, such as replacing the scene of Sproink dancing with the one at the beginning, and the final scene where they all dance together as a compilation of animated scenes from the anime. References Japanese/Romanji Lyric Source Category:Ending themes Category:Anime Songs